Spirit of the Wolf
by CrystalWolf10
Summary: ***DISCONTINUED*** MOVIEVERSE When a brother disappears, all hope seems lost. Thirteen years later, the three who remain are whisked away on a journey to a whole other world. There, they join an epic battle between heroes and the ultimate evil.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** I know what you're thinking, 'WHY AREN'T YOU WORKING ON NEVER LET GO!?' And I am VERY sorry. It's just that I kept having really bad writer's block and I've had so many new ideas that eventually I just lost interest. I dunno if I'll continue it, but I'll do my best, I promise!! In the meantime, I'm working on this story, Spirit of the Wolf. It's a lot like NLG, but with some significant differences. Hope you like it!!

**Special thanks** to my wonderful friend and editor, Stephanie. You rock, dudette!!

* * *

The full moon was high in the sky, surrounded by twinkling stars. Its glow illuminated the dense woodland below, shedding light onto the forest floor. The soft winds rustled the branches of the mighty pines, who kept their green needles even in the coldest of winters.

No more than a few miles away, snow-capped mountains towered above the trees, making them look small and insignificant. The gray surface of the stone was ragged, casting shadows in the dark night that was lit only by the light of the moon and stars.

There was no civilization here. This world had been inhabited by many exotic creatures since the beginning of time. These magnificent beings thrived in the nature, some living together while others preferred to roam alone, depending only on themselves. Everything - from the crystal blue lakes and wide open plains to the dark forest and massive mountains - had been carved by Mother Nature herself.

That was how it was before.

But then he came. That one man changed everything, and turned the wonderful land into a nightmare. The mystical creatures were enslaved - forced to work against their will. He began collecting more from other worlds, bringing them into the ruined lands and forcing them to do whatever he may command. He tortured for his own pleasure, doing whatever he wished. No one opposed him, for they feared a punishment far worse than death. The prisoners who tried to escape were tormented until they begged to be killed, then thrown back in the dungeons far below the stone castle. No one - not even the strongest slave - dared to go against this man.

...Except for one.

And that one is the reason that the group of rebels lives now. He gave them courage, and told them that they should never give up. He was the reason the inhabitants of this world finally saw some hope in the reign of darkness that threatened them.

The enemy still lives, though, and his castle still stands. His dark supremacy still terrorizes this world, and there are few that are willing to fight against these powerful forces of evil. Even the one who freed so many others has failed to defeat him as of yet.

But a new hope is coming in the form of three who had lost their brother to this world - their brother whom is a hero in the eyes of all the creatures of this world, though they have no knowledge of that yet.

This is the story that is told to the children of those who survived the bloody war that ensued.

This is my story, for the creatures of the world view me as a hero despite the mistakes I've made.

Listen carefully, my friend, as I tell you my story...

...The story of one with the spirit of the wolf.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Short, I know, but the prologue was supposed to explain a bit so none of you guys get confused or anything. Not that you won't - you know how I love to confuse people. X3 I just wanted to give ya a lil insight. -winks- Anyways, I've already written up to chapter 4, so updates will be coming very soon. Ciao!!


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I told you I'd update soon. lol This one ends with a major cliffhanger, though, just so ya know.

**Special thanks** to my wonderful friend and editor, Stephanie. You rock, dudette!!

* * *

"Don! Mike! Time for patrol!"

Leo couldn't help but smirk slightly when he heard his two younger brothers' groans. He leaned back against the wall, waiting for them to come down. Don was first, sliding his bo into its sheathe as he made his way down the stairs. Mike followed more slowly, still half-asleep.

Leo rolled his eyes. "It's not **that** early..."

"It's three o'clock in the morning," Don pointed out.

Mike groaned again, almost tripping over his own feet as he tried to tie his mask on while walking. Leo sighed and headed out of the lair.

"Just come on, you guys."

It was still pitch-black when they arrived topside. The full moon was making its descent down the western side of the bustling city, leaving the stars shimmering in an empty sky. The three brothers swiftly headed up to the rooftops.

"It'll be light in a couple hours," Leo reminded his siblings. "Let's try to make it back before then."

"It's too early!" Mike whined. "Can't we sleep in just once?"

Leo shot him a glare, and the orange-clad ninja fell silent, though his face was still set in a pout. The older turtle merely shook his head and darted across the roof. His two brothers followed him.

'_It's so strange,'_ Leo thought suddenly._ 'I used to be leading a group of four...'_ He jumped across the open space between two buildings, bandanna tails trembling in the cool summer breeze. _'But there's only three of us now...'_ He could faintly hear Don and Mike chatting behind him, but his mind was somewhere else. It always was at times like this. _'It's been like that for thirteen years.'_

As he landed on the next roof, he stopped. His brothers came to a halt as well, looking curiously at him, but he signaled for them to go on. After a moment's hesitation, they seemed to understand, and started toward the next rooftop.

Leo looked out over New York City, his form concealed in the shadows of a nearby generator. Tears stung at the back of his eyes, threatening to flow, but he blinked them away.

'_Where are you, bro?'_

It had been thirteen years since he had seen his hot-headed brother, Raphael. Neither him nor his remaining two siblings knew what had happened to him, only that he disappeared one night, and never returned. After that, the whole family started to break apart. Only five years after Raph vanished, their sensei, Splinter, died. He, Mike, and Don had managed to stay together, but it was only a year ago that Casey and April had to move. They had just been married, and when April's archeologist job called for her to stay for a few years in Africa, they both left, not wanting to split up so soon.

Now only Leo and his two youngest brothers remained. They didn't have many friends close by, but they had a lot of enemies. There hadn't been any huge battles, but some of the scuffles they got into nearly cost them their lives. It was hard, having almost no one to help, but they've survived so far. The question was, how much longer would it be until they, too, went their separate ways?

Leo quickly pushed the thoughts away, not wanting to even think about such a thing. Don and Mike were the only family members he had left - the only **friends**. He didn't know what he would do if he lost them.

Sighing heavily, he set his thoughts aside and dashed off to catch up with his brothers. It didn't take long, since they were just starting to wake up. He pulled ahead once again, his gaze solemn.

"You ok, bro?" Mike managed to ask between gasps, somehow going fast enough to travel alongside his older brother.

"Yeah," Leo replied, not even half as tired as the orange-masked turtle.

They traveled in comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company. Don and Mike both knew what was troubling their eldest sibling. The same nagging thoughts were on their minds as well. As usual, though, something interrupted the peaceful night.

The bright flash could be seen from miles away, but it was blinding only a few feet to the left. Leo jerked to a halt, startled. His brothers stopped behind him, both with their eyes shut tight against the glow. When the light finally calmed down, all three were able to open their eyes.

"W-what **is** that!?" Mike stammered, wide-eyed.

Don answered, his voice quiet. "I...I don't know, Mikey..."

"Whatever it is, I don't like it," Leo muttered, hands going toward his katana.

Before them was a circle of white, swirling light. It was about as wide as the three mutants standing in front of it, and twice as tall.

"It looks like some kind of portal..." Don took a tentative step forward.

Before any of them had the chance to react, though, something else happened. They were suddenly pulled forcefully into the light and thrown into oblivion.

"What's happening!?" Mike exclaimed, frantic.

"Stay together!" Leo ordered.

He took Don's hand then grabbed Mike's, pulling them a bit closer. There was no way he was going to lose what was left of his family. Back in New York City, the portal slowly closed - disappearing without a trace.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yay, a cliffhanger!! ;P Again, I'll update soon, probably this weekend, and I promise the next chapter will be longer. Hope ya like it so far. See ya!!


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Ok, so I'm kinda late updating. Buuut I had to fly down south to my dad's, and that's where I am now. I sent all of the chapters to myself through e-mail, though, so don't worry about that. Anyways, enough of my ranting. Here's chapter 2!!

**Special thanks **to my wonderful friend and editor, Stephanie. You rock, dudette!!

* * *

Leo grunted when he landed harshly on the ground. Don fell from the portal next, crashing in the grassy area beside the blue-clad ninja. Just as he was about to get up, Mike landed right on top of him. Leo sat up and quickly pulled the younger turtle off of Don, who was dazed from the sudden force of being pushed back down. Hiding a smile, Leo got up and helped both of them to their feet. After checking to make sure everyone was ok, he took a look at his surroundings.

They were in a small clearing, with tall pine trees all around them. The full moon was starting to sink below the horizon, but the sun still hadn't shed its light. In the distance, rising above the tops of the trees, were huge mountains.

"Where are we?" Mike whispered, staring around in bewilderment.

"It **was** a portal!" Don bent down and picked a blade of grass, inspecting it closely. "It must have sent us somewhere!"

"But **where**?" Leo wondered aloud.

They were interrupted when men suddenly appeared from the forest, surrounding them within moments. Leo swiftly pulled out his weapons, and Mike followed suit, twirling his nunchucks. Don straightened up, pulling out his bo as he looked around at the armored humans that had encircled them.

"Who are you?" Leo demanded. "What do you want?"

"Seize them!"

The voice was the only response they got before the enemies attacked, their spears as sharp as their swords. Leo blocked the first strike, easily knocking the man out with the hilt of his katana. Don and Mike dodged and blocked as well, but it hadn't been more than a few minutes before they started to get overwhelmed by their opponents. There were at least thirty men here, and apparently they were trained very well.

"I don't think I can take much more of this!" Don grunted as his bo was hit yet again by a spear.

"What do we do!?"

"Calm down, Mikey!" Leo dodged another attack. "Just keep fighting!"

Mike's eyes suddenly got wide. "Leo! Look out!"

Leo whipped around too late as he saw the sword being swung at him. He closed his eyes, bracing himself, but pain never came. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and saw that the man before him now had an arrow protruding from his chest, despite the fact that he had a heavy layer of armor on. His attacker collapsed, and Leo turned to see who had shot the arrow. What he discovered made him freeze with absolute shock.

A young mutant stood barely ten feet away, his bow still clutched in one hand. He looked almost exactly like Raph, but still had many differences. The biggest was the fact that he had dark gray hair as well as a tail and ears of the same color. His eyes were cat-like, their bright white contrasting with the black bandanna he wore. He had knee pads, elbow pads, wrist bands, and a belt, and his skin was even the same dark green of the brother Leo always missed so much. The turtle-cat mutant looked so much like Raphael that, for a second, he imagined it really was him. But that was impossible.

The mutant pulled out another arrow and stuck it on his bow, shooting another of the soldiers. Leo snapped back to reality and turned to see that Mike and Don had been staring at the new arrival as well, apparently with the same thoughts. With the turtle-cat helping, the attackers were forced to retreat barely a few minutes later. They left behind the wounded and dead, fleeing the clearing. Everything was suddenly silent, and the three brothers turned to the mutant that had saved them.

He said nothing, only staring at him with his bright white eyes as if he were inspecting every inch of them. Leo cleared his throat, catching the mutant's attention.

"Umm...thanks." For once, his voice sounded unsure. "We probably wouldn't have won that battle if it weren't for you. I'm Leonardo, and these are my brothers - Donatello, and Michelangelo." He gestured to each of them in turn. The mutant stayed as silent as ever. "Er...what's your name?" Again, he got no answer.

"Ookaaay..." Mike put his nunchucks back in his belt, the uneasiness clear in his eyes. Don and Leo sheathed their weapons as well, neither one sure of what to say.

After what seemed like an eternity, the mutant motioned for them to follow him, still carrying his bow as he turned away and headed into the forest. The brothers exchanged nervous glances, but padded after the turtle-cat nonetheless.

The woods were dark even though the sun was beginning to peek over the horizon. It only took about twenty minutes for them to reach their destination, but it felt like hours. Even Leo was starting to tire when they finally came to another clearing. But this one was much bigger.

There were creatures all around - some chatting and some eating. All of them looked like a mix of different species, which is what made the place look so strange. There was no less than twenty. Mike gasped sharply at the sight, while Leo and Don only stared in awe.

The ground was covered with soft grass, and there were walls of stone built around the area - which was at least half a square mile - in a huge circle, with only a small gap to act as an entrance. There were a few other small doorways, probably for emergency exits. Caves carved from stone as well as bushes and even hollow trees were being used as dens by the strange animals. Some looked human, while there were others that didn't look like anything any of the three turtles had ever seen before. Leo spotted a woman diving into a small pond, and for a moment he wondered if she was...well, normal. But as she emerged from the water, he saw that she now had scales, and her legs had turned into one tail. Somehow, seeing a mermaid in this strange place didn't really surprise Leo that much.

"Kage!"

The mutant that had helped them winced at the stern female voice, quickly putting his bow away. _'So that's his name,'_ Leo mused. Kage glanced at the three behind him, the exasperation clear on his features, then turned his gaze to the other mutant approaching.

She was a cat - that much was obvious. She had long, light gray hair and eyes the same bright white as Kage's. Her fur was as white as snow and her cat-like nose was black. She wore a strapless shirt that showed part of her stomach, capris that went down just past her knees, and boots with a slight heel on them, which stopped just above her ankles. All of them were a shade of gray just a bit darker than her hair. She had a necklace as well with a black string instead of a chain. The pendant on it looked like a cat's eye, with the pupil being a black crystal positioned in the center and the rest of it being the same bright white as her own eyes. She was slim, just a bit shorter than the three turtles standing behind Kage, with a small muzzle protruding from her face just like a cat's. She had a long tail as well as pointed ears, and her hands and feet had four fingers and toes instead of five. Despite her petite appearance, she spoke with anger in her voice.

"You went outside again, didn't you!?" She snapped, stopping in front of Kage. He just glared at her. "Oh, what am I going to do with you!? You know what your father said! It's dangerous out there!"

'_That must be his mother,'_ Leo guessed._ 'But who's his father, then?'_

The mutant cat suddenly seemed to notice them. Her eyes softened a bit and she moved around Kage to get a better look at them.

"I'm sorry about that," she apologized, her voice calmer now. "My name is Crystal. Who are you three?"

"My name is Leonardo," Leo introduced himself.

"Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey!" Mike winked at her in his usual lighthearted manner.

Don smiled a bit. "Donatello, or Don, if you'd like."

Crystal stared at them for a moment, a hint of surprise in her gaze. She glanced curiously at Kage, who just shrugged.

"Well, I'm guessing you aren't from this world, then..."

"This world?" Don echoed. "You mean that portal sent us to another **world**?"

"Yes," Crystal replied. "I'll explain everything soon, but first..." She suddenly smiled, her tail flicking excitedly. "I think there's someone who would like to see you."

The three exchanged glances, a strange hope inside all of them. It seemed almost impossible, but there was always a chance - no matter how small.

Crystal turned and headed in one direction, Kage close behind. Leo was the first to follow, though he was still a bit hesitant. He glanced back at Mike and Don. The younger of the two just shrugged, padding after his brother. Don gazed around once more before catching up with them.

They passed many of the strange creatures. Some of them called out a friendly greeting, which was returned by Crystal. Others watched the group, suspicion clear in their eyes. Leo tried not to look too nervous, but it was hard to ignore the numerous gazes trained on him and his brothers. Crystal finally stopped at the far edge of the camp. A huge rock jutted out of the ground, rising almost as high as the thirty-foot stone walls. Leo's heart froze when he saw who was on top, and he was on the brink of crying from pure joy.

"Raphael!" Crystal called above the noise.

The red-clad turtle turned away from a creature that resembled a winged jaguar. His light brown eyes widened when he saw who was with the mutant cat. Suddenly he couldn't breathe, let alone speak. He simply stared down at his brothers, shock written all over his face.

He felt a slight nudge from the creature he had been talking to, and glanced back. The winged feline gave an encouraging nod, a knowing look in his dark blue eyes. Raph gave him a grateful smile.

"H-hold on, Sairo...I'll be back in a sec," he stammered, his voice hardly more than a whisper.

Sairo nodded, padding over to sit down in the shade. Raph made his way down the pile of rocks, a slight limp in his stride. He stopped a little ways from the group, wondering vaguely if this was all a dream.

Leo stared at his long-lost brother, still unable to form words. He was even more startled at how much Raph had changed. Now that the red-masked ninja was closer, he could see him clearly.

The first thing he noticed was that Raph's left leg was wrapped in bandages, and there was a chain around his right ankle. He also had scars - eight of them altogether. There was one across his right eye, and another on his left shoulder just below his neck. Another wrapped around his right arm close to his wrist, and there was one on his upper left arm as well. A jagged scratch ran diagonally across the top of his plastron. There were two more on his left leg a little ways above his ankle, and the last was on his right thigh. The thing that Leo found the most mystifying, though, was the mark on Raph's right shoulder. It looked like an X, but there were lines coming from each corner. The four, short, extra edges made it look something like two snakes wrapped around each other as if they intended to attack.

"R-Raph...?"

He was pulled out of his thoughts at Don's voice. Mike was the first to move.

"Raphie!" The orange-clad turtle dashed forward, almost knocking his older sibling over as he wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace. "I can't believe it's really you!"

Raph blinked, still a bit stunned. A small smile finally spread across his snout, and he returned his little brother's hug.

"It's good to see you too, Mikey," he chuckled.

Mike finally let go and stepped back, bouncing up and down with excitement. Don snapped out of his trance next, though his actions were more controlled than Mike's. He paced forward until he was in front of Raph, looking him up and down.

"I'm guessing we've missed a lot," he muttered, but grinned nonetheless. "But at least you're ok."

Raph merely nodded, not really sure what to say. His gaze landed on Leo, who still hadn't moved at all. He smiled a bit wider.

"Cat got your tongue, Leo?"

Leo laughed a bit. "Yeah," he admitted. He paused for a moment, but pushed his uneasiness away. "It's been so long..."

Raph nodded, shifting nervously from foot to foot. Crystal finally broke the silence.

"Raph," she began, getting the turtle's attention. She glanced at Kage, who had been silent the whole time. "Kage went out again."

"He what!?" Raph's gaze snapped to the young mutant. He went up to the turtle-cat, his arms crossed. "Kage, what have I told you about going out there alone? You** know** how dangerous it is out there!" Kage said nothing, glaring back at Raph steadily. "Xekon has men all over the woods. You're only 10 years old, for Christ's sake! You could've been killed!"

Realization suddenly dawned on Leo. Kage was Raph's son! He looked over at Mike and Don, and saw his surprised expression reflected in their faces.

"Do you **enjoy** being punished?" Raph continued. "I've lost track of how many times I've had to confine you to the camp! What were you thinking!?"

"This sounds oddly familiar," Mike muttered to Don, who smirked in reply, obviously doing his best not to laugh.

"Like father, like son, I guess," Leo mused.

"Shadow!"

Everyone turned toward the new voice save for Kage, who was currently scowling at the ground. The young woman Leo had seen before was approaching, her light blue hair - which went down almost to her waist - still soaked from her swim in the pool.

"Yeah, Navaki?" Raph replied. His brothers stared at him, not sure if he had really been addressed as 'Shadow' or not.

"Karo's wings are still damaged, but they're beginning to heal," she reported. She suddenly narrowed her ice-blue eyes. "And you know you were supposed to be in my den almost an hour ago."

"I don't need you worrying about my leg with everything else you have to deal with." Raph sighed. "It can't be fixed - you said so yourself."

"Shadow, you get to my den! **Now**!" Navaki snapped.

"Alright, alright!" Raph held his hands up in surrender. "Calm down!"

Navaki glanced at the three new turtles. "Who are they?"

"My brothers," Raph replied quietly.

"Oh...I see." Navaki's gaze turned sympathetic. "Well, bring them with you. I'm sure they'll want to hear your story."

"Yeah...I'll be there in a second, ok?" Navaki nodded and turned away, heading toward one of the caves. Raph looked back up at the jaguar creature, who was still waiting on the rock. "Sairo!"

Sairo casually padded forward and jumped straight off the edge. His black-feathered wings spread out and he glided down to the ground, landing gracefully.

"Yes, Shadow?"

"You can get Naya and Nayru to help you repair the wall." Raph gestured to a crack in the stone barrier set up around the camp. "Get it fixed as quickly as you can. Xekon could attack any second now."

"Of course," Sairo replied, nodding respectfully.

Raph watched as he trotted off, then turned to his brothers. He sighed when he saw the blank looks they were giving him.

"Look, I'll explain everything later," he promised. "I just need to hurry up and get this check-up thing over with. Navaki will kill me if I don't get over there."

With that, he turned away. Crystal pulled Kage along behind her as she padded after him, her tail twitching slightly. Leo, Don, and Mike finally followed, though they were still beyond confused.

Navaki was waiting for them in her den. It was a small cave with a makeshift bed near the back along with several others for the sick and injured. The scent of herbs filled the air, and there were various plants collected in piles all around the cavern. There was what looked like a wooden pot that Navaki was currently standing over. She held a wooden spoon in one hand as she apparently mixed some herbs that she had placed in the pot. She looked up, however, when she heard the group come in.

"It's about time," she muttered, setting the ladle aside and turning to them, arms crossed.

"Sorry," Raph apologized quickly, knowing that the young healer could have quite a temper. Lord have mercy on the unfortunate soul that had to endure her wrath.

"Mhm." Navaki pointed to a small, flat stone that resembled a bench. "Sit."

Raph resisted the urge to roll his eyes and did as he was told. He leaned back against the wall and sighed, his left leg stretched out. Navaki turned back to her pot, checking on the herbs. She nodded, apparently satisfied, then strolled over to the red-clad turtle. His brothers watched curiously, while Crystal was keeping a close eye on Kage. The turtle-cat still hadn't even made a sound since he'd rescued his 'uncles'.

"I still don't see why you bother," Raph grumbled, crossing his arms over his plastron.

"Sit still!" Navaki snapped as she started to unwrap the bandages part of the way.

"I am sitting still!"

"No you're not!"

"Ow! Quit poking it!"

"I swear, out of all of my patients, I've no doubt you're the worst!"

Mike couldn't help but snicker as the two quarreled. Leo and Don exchanged an amused glance, both wondering if this happened regularly. Kage merely rolled his eyes, obviously bored, and earned a sharp glare from his mother.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** lol Raph and Navaki are funny, aren't they?? X3 Well, now ya know where Raph was all this time, and Crystal and Kage come in, along with some other of my OCs. Crys looks a bit different in this one, I know, but it's still the same Crystal. There are a lotta new surprises and characters still to come, so I'll put the next chapter up soon!!


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** And the third chapter!! Warning: major cliffy at the end, as usual!! X3

**Special thanks **to my wonderful friend and editor, Stephanie. You rock, dudette!!

* * *

"There."

Navaki finished rewrapping Raph's leg and stepped back. The red-clad turtle sighed and pushed himself to his feet.

"Can I go now? There's a lot of work to do," he muttered.

"You'll go when I say you can go," the healer shot back. "Now has your cold gotten any better?"

"Cold!?" Crystal echoed, her ears perking up.

"Navaki!" Raph groaned.

"Raphael, you didn't tell me you were sick!" Crystal was at his side in an instant, both worried and annoyed. "You should be resting!"

"Crys, I'm fine..."

Crystal continued, oblivious to his protest. "You need to start worrying about your own health and stop pushing yourself so hard! What did you-"

Raph sighed, then suddenly leaned in and kissed the mutant cat on the lips, effectively silencing her. After a few moments, he pulled back, though his hands were still around her waist.

"I'm fine, ok?" He murmured, his gaze soft.

Crystal smiled, though there was still a hint of concern in her eyes. "Ok..." She agreed quietly, nuzzling him.

"Aww!" Mike cooed.

The two turned to find the others watching them. Leo and Don both had smirks on their faces, while Mikey was attempting to muffle his giggles. Kage had moved to the other side of the cave and was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, his gaze fixed on the ground. Crystal smiled, blushing slightly, while Raph only rolled his eyes. Navaki was observing the scene with a rather bored expression.

"If you two lovebirds are finished," Navaki began, earning a snicker from Mike, "I think you owe your brothers an explanation, Shadow."

Raph's smile faded and he gave a slight nod. Crystal took a seat on the stone bench, tugging the red-clad turtle down beside her. She held his hand, offering what comfort she could.

Leo hesitated for a moment, but he couldn't keep himself from asking any longer. "Why does everyone call you Shadow?"

"I'll get to that," Raph muttered. "You might want to sit down. It's a long story..."

Leo, Don, and Mike exchanged glances before they all sat down on the ground, looking expectantly up at their brother. Raph was silent for a long time, a frown on his face as he thought of where to start.

"Well...13 years ago I was pulled through the portal like you guys were." Raph stared down at the hard floor of the cave, unwilling to meet anyone's gaze. "Kage was there to save you, but when I came there was no group of rebels. This whole world was enslaved, and they caught me, too. Before, this world was a beautiful place, or so I've been told. But when Xekon came and discovered all of its mystical creatures, he decided to take it over. He was greedy and ruthless, and killed anyone that stood in his way. Eventually he had a castle built, and most of his troops came from New York City. It only took a year or two before his kingdom was finished and more than a hundred thousand men had joined him. He captured every single creature he could and made them work. It wasn't long before he got bored with that..." He paused, leaning back against the wall behind him. "Xekon was a scientist before he came here, and he had always dreamed of creating new species of his own. So he took DNA samples from some of the animals he could find back on Earth and started to mix them with the creatures here. He even used some of his own men as experiments. His results were just what he wanted. He created a bunch of different species combinations, torturing them for pleasure and making many of them his servants. He's had this world under his control for more than forty years, and by the time he managed to capture me all of the creatures here had lost hope of escaping. They call me a hero now..." He slowly looked up at his brothers, not surprised to see their shocked expressions. "...Because I'm the one who gave them the spirit to fight back again."

Silence followed, and Raph looked back down at the ground. He didn't feel like a hero - he never had - but everyone else seemed to think so. He knew he should be happy, but he wasn't.

"What happened?"

His thoughts were interrupted by Leo's voice, and his gaze flicked to his eldest brother. Leo was watching him, a hint of pride in his dark brown eyes.

"I didn't do much, really," Raph muttered. "At first I was the only was who caused much trouble." He couldn't help but smirk slightly. "I always annoyed the guards, and picked a fight every chance I got. I also tried to round up some of the other prisoners..." The smirk vanished. "But...nothing good really came out of it back then...most of them were killed because of me...and I was...tortured..." He glanced down at the symbol on his right shoulder. "That's how I got this. All of the troublemakers get Xekon's mark so the guards knew who to keep a closer eye on. I gave them all a lot more trouble than they expected, though, because one night I escaped, and I took a few other prisoners with me. That's how I met Crystal." He smiled a bit at the memory. "She was brave enough to tag along, along with Zyphion. He's the oldest creature in the camp, and everyone always goes to him for advice." He turned serious again. "Then we found this place. We started to gather up more and more prisoners."

"You were always the one to go back and get them out of the dungeons." Crystal squeezed his hand gently. "It always worried me when you were gone for more than a day."

"Yeah...but I always came back, didn't I?" Raph couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his face as Crystal laid her head on his shoulder, a purr rumbling in her throat.

"Then we had Kage...and Hikari three years later," she added. "What an experience that was."

Raph chuckled. "They were always getting into trouble. Xekon almost caught Kage a couple times." He gave him son a meaningful glance. Kage didn't even look up, so Raph turned his attention back to his brothers. "I suppose you're wondering why he doesn't talk, huh?"

"Yeah, really!" Mike piped up.

Raph sighed. "Kage was mute from birth," he explained quietly. "He finds ways to communicate when he needs to, but he's always been more of a loner." Kage shot a glare at Mike when he saw the orange-clad turtle staring at him. Mike quickly looked away, shuffling nervously. "Anyways...well, that's pretty much it, I guess. Since we got out eleven years ago we've just been trying to fend off Xekon and find a way to overthrow him."

"It hasn't been easy," Navaki spoke finally. "I've had many people die in my care, and numerous others have been wounded."

"Speaking of the wounded...what happened to your leg?" Don asked curiously.

"I broke it. It never healed right."

"In battle?"

Raph paused, avoiding his brother's gaze. "No...it was one of my punishments..."

Don's eyes widened a bit. "They deliberately broke your leg!?"

"That's not nearly the worst they've done," Raph muttered. "They've tormented some of the creatures until they begged to be killed, then they put them back in the dungeons and left them there to die slowly and painfully."

"Did they do that to you?" Mike whispered, almost afraid of the answer.

Raph didn't reply for a long moment, unconsciously tracing the scar on his left arm. "Yeah..." He answered quietly. His brothers stared at him, disbelief in their eyes. "I didn't beg for mercy, though. I would never give Xekon that satisfaction. After a while I guess they had better things to do, so they just threw me back in my cell." He slumped back against the wall, arms crossed. "I'm just glad Crystal and Navaki shared the cell with me. Otherwise I probably wouldn't have ever got out of there..."

"Raph..." He looked up to meet Leo's horrified gaze. "D-did they really...?" Raph just nodded. He hated telling this story. Leo clenched his teeth, anger pushing its way into his voice. "Xekon won't get away with this..."

"Hold it, Leo." Raph looked sternly at his blue-masked sibling. "You're not going to just go busting in there to pick a fight with Xekon. That's stupid! If we're going to win this war, we need a pretty darn good plan. This isn't the Shredder - even that big thing with Winters wasn't as dangerous as this is! I swear, if I catch you trying to sneak into that castle, I'll kick your ass myself!" Leo stared at him, stunned. "...What?"

"Dude, do you know how much you sounded like Leo just now!?" Mike exclaimed, both amused and surprised.

Raph paused, confused for a moment, the realized what his brother was talking about. "Things have changed, Mikey...including me."

Mike frowned, but nodded nevertheless. Everyone was quiet for a while, not sure what to say.

"Raph..." Don broke the silence. "You said that Xekon mixed everyone's DNA up with another species...what did they do to you?"

Raph's gaze dropped to the ground once more. He slowly stood up, his expression unreadable. Finally, he spoke.

"I'll show you..."

What happened next left his brothers in complete astonishment.

Light engulfed Raph and his whole form changed. The glow only lasted for a heartbeat before it flickered out. When it was gone, there was a completely different creature in the spot Raph had been standing a second before.

The wolf's fur was mainly black, with crimson-colored markings on its tail-tip, muzzle, paws, and the tips of its ears, and its eyes were blood-red. It had the same scars as Raph, though they were mostly hidden by its fur. The chain was around its right ankle, along with the bandages on its left leg. Xekon's symbol was a red mark on its right shoulder.

"You wanted to know why they called me Shadow..." Raph's voice came from the wolf. "Here's your answer."

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Told ya there'd be a cliffhanger. -nodnod- btw, if ya wanna see what Shadow (aka wolfie Raph) looks like, go to my DeviantArt account. There's a link on my profile. Raph (in his normal form), Crystal, Kage, and Hikari are all there, too. I'm gonna try to draw all of my other OCs, too, but that'll take a while. XP


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** I seriously doubt you'll be able to remember all the names in this chapter. XP Took me a while to come up with all of these OCs, but I did it, right?? Anyways, here's where ya finally get to meet all the rebels!! Er...most of 'em, at least.

**Special thanks **to my wonderful friend and editor, Stephanie. You rock, dudette!!

* * *

Raph looked down at his paws, wishing someone would just talk already. He really wasn't sure what he should say. A few minutes passed and not one sound had been made, save for the activity going on outside of the den. Finally, the black-furred wolf raised his head to look at his brothers. Don seemed to be inspecting every inch of his new form, while Leo and Mike were sitting in stunned silence. He sighed and sat down on the cave floor, his long tail swishing back and forth.

"I was the first prisoner Xekon tried his newest ideas on," he continued quietly. "Instead of mixing two species, he wanted to see if he could give a creature different forms that they could willingly switch between. He succeeded, as you can see..." He trailed off, his ears flat against his head.

"Whoa..." Mike whispered.

"I wonder how he did it," Don murmured. "This is way beyond the average scientist..."

"Well, he definitely isn't the average scientist," Raph muttered.

"So...you're the leader here?" Leo asked suddenly.

"Sort of..." Raph shifted nervously.

"Hmph...you seem to be doing a pretty good job."

A faint smile spread across Raph's muzzle. "Thanks."

"Well, this is a rare occurrence." The two looked over at Don, who was smirking.

"Yeah, you two are actually getting along!" Mike piped up, a mischievous grin on his snout.

Leo rolled his eyes, while Raph just smiled a bit timidly, a spark of sadness in his eyes._ 'I kinda miss those fights,'_ he mused, though he dared not voice his thoughts._ 'I wish things could be normal again...'_

"Maybe it would be best to introduce you to the others now," Crystal spoke up, sensing her mate's discomfort.

Raph shot her a grateful glance. "Yeah, though I don't expect you to remember all the names," he chuckled, getting to his paws. "Come on, then." He led the way out of the cave, pausing for a moment to look back at Kage. "You coming?"

Kage responded by pushing away from the wall and starting to follow. Navaki was the only one who stayed behind.

"Don't you go getting yourself hurt now, Shadow!" She called, her voice teasing.

"I won't!" Raph sighed, rolling his eyes. "So overprotective..."

"I heard that!"

Raph snickered and padded swiftly away. He slowed down a bit as they approached a group of creatures obviously arguing over something.

"Karo, you're not going out with a broken wing!" One of them snapped. He looked like a griffon, but had a coat similar to that of a snow leopard.

"I can manage just fine!" A winged human - apparently Karo - protested. His right wing was patched up.

"No you can't - especially not alone!" The third appeared to be a unicorn, but it had golden fur and a mane like a lion along with a tail.

"I can too!" Karo glared indignantly at his clanmates.

"Karo!" Karo winced a bit when his name was called and turned to see Raph padding toward him, the others not far behind.

"Uh...yeah, Shadow?"

"Navaki said that your wing is still healing." Raph flicked his tail. "Mind telling me why you think you're going out so soon?"

"Umm..." Karo shifted nervously from foot to foot. "I just thought-"

Raph held up a paw to silence him. "Go back to your den and rest," he ordered. "You'll be able to go out of the camp with the others soon, but I don't want you getting any more hurt than you already are, ok?"

"Y-yes sir." Karo gave a short nod before slinking off, his head bowed.

"Sir?" Mike echoed, raising an eye ridge at Raph.

The wolf merely shrugged. "Well, that was Karo. This is Dakemo-" He flicked his tail toward the cat-like griffon. "-And this is Unae." He gestured toward the unicorn-lion creature.

"It's nice to meet you." Unae smiled timidly at the group.

"Shadow's told me a lot about you three," Dakemo huffed. "Welcome to the camp."

Leo nodded respectfully. "Thank you."

Raph padded off in another direction. His brothers scrambled after him, while Crystal and Kage trailed behind.

"Aniko, Kanshi, Zayken, Licha, and Enee are on patrol." Raph headed toward one of the dens. "They'll probably be gone all day."

"All day?" Leo looked curiously at the wolf. "How much territory are they patrolling?"

"All of the forest, not including any parts near Xekon's castle," Raph replied. "No one is supposed to go anywhere near there. Usually it only takes a few hours, but with a group like that there's no telling what kind of trouble they'll get themselves into." He smirked slightly. "I just hope the others don't drive Aniko crazy."

He stopped outside of a den, where a few more creatures were chatting. Two of them looked a bit like bears, but one had wings and the other had more of a cat-like appearance as well. One of the smaller ones looked much like a lynx, but it had tusks like a boar. The last looked like a puma, but it had webbed paws and its fur seemed well-suited to swimming.

"Uvara, shut your big mouth!" The winged bear creature snarled.

"I don't have a big mouth, Uvayo!" Uvara growled back, unsheathing her claws.

"Guys, you're brother and sister! Don't fight!" The mermaid-like puma pleaded.

"Can it, Sashi," the lynx creature grumbled. His tail was twitching, making it obvious that he was annoyed. "You're such a baby."

"Mikien, you are so...so...GRR!" Sashi scuffed the ground with her paw. "I don't see why I even bother trying to talk to you three!"

"Then leave!" Mikien hissed, not bothering to move from where he was lying lazily on the ground.

Sashi looked over at Uvara and Uvayo. The siblings were about to go at it. Sashi groaned, then spotted Raph out of the corner of her eye.

"Shadow!" She quickly sat up straight, smiling warmly. "I'm so glad you're here. These guys have been arguing for almost an hour!"

"I'll sort it out," Raph sighed, trotting over to the two quarreling bear creatures. Mikien watched the scene, though he wasn't at all interested. "Uvara! Uvayo!" Both of them quickly shut up when they heard the stern voice. Raph looked them both in the eye. "What's the problem this time?"

"Uvayo called me an idiot then said I had a big mouth!" Uvara whined.

"Only cause it's true!" Uvayo snapped.

"It is not!" Uvara lashed out at her brother.

"That's it, you asked for it!" He leapt at her.

"Hey!" Raph jumped in between the two, knocking them both over.

He pinned Uvayo down and looked meaningfully over at Mikien. The lynx creature rolled his eyes, but nevertheless got up and pounced on Uvara, who started to struggle.

"Either you apologize to each other or I'll make you help Sairo fix the wall!" Raph glared at Uvayo then at Uvara. Neither of them said a word. "Do you **want** to lug heavy rocks around all day?"

"I'm sorry," Uvara grumbled, her face set is a scowl. Mikien let her up, and Raph looked down at Uvayo.

"Fine, I'm sorry too," he muttered reluctantly.

"Better." Raph moved off of Uvayo, who pushed himself up. "Now go get something to eat and have a friendly conversation for once!"

The two stalked off, grumbling quietly to themselves. Sashi sighed with relief, sitting down and curling her tail over her paws.

"Thanks, Shadow," she purred.

"Umm...does that happen often?" Don asked, both amused and curious.

"At least ten times a day," Raph replied. "And I'm not exaggerating."

"Are they your brothers?" Sashi inquired a bit shyly.

Raph nodded. "Xekon tried to capture them earlier, but luckily Kage decided last night was a good time to sneak out."

Kage glared at his father, wishing he could at least argue. Crystal sighed.

"I'll go keep an eye on Uvara and Uvayo for you," she offered, already going after the siblings.

"Thanks, Crys!" Raph called after her, then turned away. "Come on."

"How many more...creatures are there?" Mike asked, quickly catching up as his brother started in a different direction.

"Not including the five on patrol?" Raph glanced over at him. "About five or six."

"Geez..."

"It might seem like a lot, but it's nowhere near enough to stand against Xekon's troops."

Raph stopped in front of the huge wall surrounding the camp. He looked up at the three creatures currently repairing a breach in the barrier.

"Sairo!" He called up.

The winged wildcat glanced down at him, then signaled to his companions. He and what looked to be a mix between a human girl and a dragon flew down, while the woman who had fur with tiger-like markings leapt from rock to rock. She reached the ground moments after her winged clanmates.

Sairo spoke first. "I assume this is your family."

"Yeah," Raph confirmed. "Guys, this is Sairo. He's one of the best and most trusted warriors in the camp." Sairo gave a respectful nod in salutation. "And this is Naya and Nayru." Raph flicked his tail to the dragon-girl then to the mutant tiger.

"Hey," was Naya's blunt greeting. She had black hair and black wings, while dark blue scales covered her human-like form.

Nayru glared at her sister, but her gaze softened when she looked back at the three turtles. "Welcome to the camp."

"Where are Enuch and Iniku?" Raph asked.

"I think they went out hunting," Sairo responded, his tail flicking impatiently back and forth. "They should be back soon."

"We're right here," a gruff voice interrupted.

They all turned their attention to the two that were just arriving. The one that had spoken was basically a mutant panther, while the other looked much like a huge dog with horns like a bull.

"Did you catch anything, Enuch?" Raph glanced down at the rabbit-like creature the panther had just dropped at his feet.

"Not much, but enough for a few," Enuch replied. "Iniku's stomping must've scared off all the prey."

"What!?" Iniku exclaimed, obviously offended. "Oh, like you were any quieter!"

"A **lot** quieter."

"You know what-"

"Guys!" Raph sighed. "Please, I've had enough arguing for one day. Did you see the patrol?"

Enuch shrugged. "I caught scent of them near the mountains at the very edge of the woods. I figured they were heading back...they haven't returned yet?"

"No." Raph glanced worriedly at the camp entrance. "I hope they haven't run into any trouble..."

"They'll be fine," Iniku assured him. "Besides, isn't Aniko with them? He would know what to do, and he knows how to call for reinforcements."

"Yeah, I guess so." Raph flicked his tail as he turned away. "Well, you two get something to eat and rest. I have an important announcement to make soon."

Iniku nodded before picking up his catch and heading for one of the dens, while Enuch only grabbed his catch and stalked away without a word. Raph watched them go, his tail twitching, then started off again.

"Good luck with the wall, Sairo!" He called over his shoulder as the winged wildcat and his companions went back to their work.

His brothers followed once again as the black-furred wolf padded toward the huge rock they had first seen him standing on.

Mike couldn't help but ask. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," was Raph's only reply.

The orange-clad turtle exchanged a look with Don, who merely shrugged. Leo was silent, still gazing around at the camp. Considering what Raph had told them about, he was amazed at how this small group of rebels could stand against the many troops Xekon had at his command. He was pulled out of his thoughts, though, when the others came to a halt.

A huge gap in the side of the mountainous stone loomed before them. It looked like it would be dark inside, but sunlight lit up some of the cave.

"Come on."

Raph was already padding into the cavern, and was quickly followed by his brothers. Kage still trailed behind, as silent as always. As his keen eyes quickly adjusted to the dim light, Raph made out the huge form in front of him.

A large, griffon-like creature was sitting up in a nest of moss, his dark brown gaze trained on the group arriving in his den. He had large, brown wings and his pelt was also various shades of brown. His orange beak formed a smile, and he stood up on his huge paws. He had to reach at least ten feet when standing up straight.

"Welcome, Shadow." The deep voice resonated in the cave, which wasn't much larger than the griffon himself. "I see we have company."

Raph bowed his head. "Yes, Zyphion," he replied, respect clear in his quiet tone. "These are my brothers - Leonardo, Donatello, and Michelangelo." He gestured to each one in turn, and the three turtles bowed as well, sensing the revered air about the creature.

"Ah, it is a pleasure to meet you three." Zyphion smiled warmly. "I assume Shadow has told you the story of this world?" All three of the turtles nodded. "Good. We would greatly appreciate your help, if you are willing to give it."

"Of course," Leo replied, and Don and Mike gave a short nod in agreement.

Before Zyphion could reply, a mini missile barreled into Raph. He grunted as he was glomped by the giggling little girl. She looked much like Kage, but her skin was a lighter shade of green and her fur, as well as her shoulder-length hair, was brown as were her eyes. Her tail was fluffier, too, and her bandanna was a light shade of blue. She was fairly short, even shorter than Crystal, and very slim. Even her shell was smaller then the other turtles' were.

"Daddy!" She squealed, cuddling the black-furred wolf. "Who's with you? What are their names!?"

"Hikari-!"

"Are they nice? Do they like ponies? I love ponies! How long are they staying here? Wi-"

"Hikari Aimi Hamato!" The girl fell silent, blinking up at her father. Raph sighed, ignoring the snickers he heard from Mike. "Get off of me. **Please**."

"Ok!" Unfazed by the wolf's irritated tone, she hopped to her feet, bouncing up and down in place. "Can I-"

"Kari," Raph interrupted. "I'm in the middle of something. Can you wait outside?"

"But daddy!" Hikari whined.

"Shadow." The two looked up at Zyphion, who had a small smile on his face. "I can handle this. Go on."

Raph looked as if he were about to protest, but he didn't get the chance. Hikari squealed happily and literally dragged her father out of the cave, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"I never imagined Raph would have kids," Leo mused.

"Yeah, especially one that acts so much like Mikey," Don added with a small chuckle.

"She was cute, though!" Mike shot back. "Like me!"

"Riiiiight..."

"Oh, c'mon, Donnie, don't you think I'm cute?"

"Should I be honest or give you an answer that **won't** hurt your feelings?"

The two continued bickering, while Leo just rolled his eyes at his younger brothers. _'Looks like things are calming down a bit,'_ he mused. _'It's been an interesting day. So much has happened...'_ He sighed quietly to himself. _'Hopefully we'll be able to go back home soon - all of us, including Raph...along with the new family members, of course.'_

"I am glad you are here."

Zyphion's voice pulled Leo out of his reverie. He blinked up at the griffon from where he was sitting back against the wall of the cavern.

"Why do you say that?"

Don and Mike, who had taken up seats across from their blue-clad sibling, turned their attention to Zyphion as well, their argument forgotten.

"For your brother's sake," was Zyphion's reply. He sighed when received confused stares. "Look."

The three mutants followed Zyphion's gesture to Raph. He had a small smile on his face as he listened to Hikari's excited chattering.

"Yeah, so?" Mike piped up after a few moments' silence.

Leo and Don, however, started to catch on to what the rebel leader was talking about. Despite the smile, the black and crimson wolf they were watching looked sad, a hint of longing in his eyes.

"Ever since he came to this world, he's never been truly happy, not even with Crystal and his children," Zyphion continued. "It is not often that I see a genuine smile from him, and I've long forgotten what his laughter sounds like."

By now, Mike understood, and exchanged a concerned glance with his other two brothers. They all turned their gazes to Zyphion, who was still watching Raph closely. Eventually, he looked back at them.

"He gives enough encouragement and care to the rest of the clan. I only hope you can give some back to him."

"We will," Leo vowed.

"Yeah, don't sweat it! We'll cheer the dude up!" Mike added, hoping to lighten the mood a bit. Only Don stayed silent, a frown on his face as he watched Raph and Hikari.

Zyphion smiled. "Good." He laid down in the moss nest that acted as his bed. "You may go, then. I wish you luck - you'll need it."

Leo nodded to him and stood, followed by Mike and Don. The three said nothing as they exited the cave, heading toward Raph and Hikari.

"Please let go of my ear," Raph sighed, his tail twitching irritably. Hikari was tugging on his right ear, giggling as she did so. "Come on, I said please!" The young mutant paid no attention. "Alright, you asked for it!"

Hikari squealed as Raph pounced on her, using the small whiskers on his muzzle to tickle her mercilessly. Even Leo had to laugh at that.

Don chuckled. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"Tell me about it," Leo agreed.

"Hey, give the dudette some time to breathe, Raphie-boy!" Mike laughed.

Hikari managed to scramble out of her father's grip and ran behind the orange-masked turtle. Mike picked her up and almost immediately Hikari began tugging on his bandanna tails.

"Ow! Hey!" Despite his slightly annoyed tone, Mike chuckled at the girl's antics.

Raph smiled at the two, then turned his gaze to the skies. The sun was already starting to set.

"The days are getting shorter," he murmured, now frowning. The others looked at him save for Hikari, who continued to play with the tails of her uncle's mask. "Winter's not too far off."

It was beginning to get chilly as the sky grew darker. Dark gray clouds had moved in as well, promising a storm later on. A faint rumble of thunder could be heard in the distance.

"We'd better head for shelter," Raph advised, already starting down toward level ground.

Leo and Don glanced at each other briefly before following. Mike was trying to get Hikari to stay on his shoulders as he walked, occasionally tripping over something, but never falling. As they reached one of the dens, a light rain started to fall.

"Come on!" Raph urged. Only when he was sure that all of the other creatures were inside as well did he disappear into the cave after his brothers.

It wasn't much. The den was basically the same as all the others, bare with numerous nests of moss to sleep in. Crystal and Kage were already there waiting. Mike, having let Hikari down, was staring in disbelief at the 'beds'.

"Do you seriously expect me to sleep in **that**!?" He exclaimed.

"Yes," was Raph's curt reply. "Unless you'd rather sleep on the hard stone floor."

Mike groaned, reluctantly sitting down on one of the nests. Raph ignored him as he set up two more beds. Not including the ones for the three new mutants, there were only three others.

"Shouldn't there be one more?" Don questioned.

"I've never liked sleeping on moss." Raph had finished and was now lying on his side on the cave floor near the entrance.

"Why?"

The wolf shrugged. "Stop asking questions and just go to sleep, Don."

Don huffed, but did as he was told. Mike, despite his earlier protests, was already asleep, as was Hikari. Kage's bed was in the shadows at the very back of the somewhat small cave next to Crystal's. Both of them were lying down, but neither had drifted off yet. Leo settled down as well, giving his usually hot-headed brother one last glance before he closed his eyes. It wasn't long before everyone was asleep - almost everyone.

Raph was the only one awake now. He stared out at the empty camp, his head resting on his forepaws. It was raining harder now, and the wind was starting to pick up. Lightning flashed and thunder crashed, lighting up the sky and sending small tremors through the ground.

To the wolf watching from the safety of the cavern, the storm was like an omen - a very bad one. His gaze remained unmoving, but the emotion in it was stuck between joy, yearning, and apprehension - joy from having his brothers back, yearning for the familiar warmth of his home in his own world, and apprehension for what was to come. Soon, though, all other sentiments were pushed back and unease reigned. He knew, even as crimson eyes finally closed and tense muscles relaxed, that there was a battle looming on the horizon.

Little did he know how right he was.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Another cliffhanger!! Yay!!


End file.
